


Beau Bonjour

by Angxlicsky



Series: Jinhwi Collection [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pls dont hate me y'all, im attempting angst and fluff but what am i doing tbh, jinhwi, sick!jinyoung, the world needs more jinhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angxlicsky/pseuds/Angxlicsky
Summary: What happens when the person who left you with the most scars but gave you the best time of your life, decides to show up again?





	Beau Bonjour

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've decided to make this work out of the song that Daehwi composed on WannaOne Zero Base and also with the help of their latest title track, 'Beautiful'! This is my 2nd work after my first which was during Jinhwi's fic fest so I'm kind of a little out of the zone but nevertheless, I hope you guys will enjoy it! :)

➶

_I’ll always place you inside of me, so I’ll never forget our memories._

It’s been a good 3 years since he left. Since the person he loved the most, bid his goodbyes. He still vividly remembers that faithful day. He stood in front of him, begging him not to leave, begging him not to go. But all he said to him was “Hwi, I’m sorry. I don’t want to this but I need to leave. Staying with me will only hurt you. This is our goodbye for now, but who knows? We might meet again someday.”

And so, he left with that bitter smile on his face. But he has never once forgotten, how they started, how they created picture perfect memories and how they used to be so happy till he left, till we broke up. On the other hand, what could he say? He knew too well he didn’t have a choice. _I knew he had to leave, I couldn’t be selfish and hold him back from suffering too._

✿

Daehwi had a tough day at school, he was fatigue, restless and he couldn’t even utter a single word. He comes across his own creation on the music playlist that he wrote for that someone special. He smiles a little bitterly, tears forming slightly on the corner of his eyes. He recalls the pain, the suffering, the heartfelt emotions that weighed him down for the past few years.

Jinyoung and him, they were both happy back then. But what made all that change? He knew at some point of time, things started to take the wrong path, he felt something wasn’t right, he could see it in Jinyoung’s eyes that something has changed.

The light in his eyes that he had when he always spends his day with Daehwi slowly starts to get gloomier. The smile that he always flashes when he sees his world, Lee Daehwi, was turning to a bigger frown day by day. The words he says, no longer felt like they hold a certain weight. He sees that Jinyoung was growing tired, but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint where the fault lies. Was it him? Had he not been enough for Jinyoung? Was it because he hadn’t give him enough time because he was kept up and drowning in his everyday life? What was it exactly that made him turn to this? A Jinyoung that he doesn’t know.

It was a week before that painful day, that Jinyoung revealed a daunting secret that he was hiding from Daehwi, the one who he holds his heart dearly to. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Daehwi that he was in fact so frail and so useless. So, who was he to stay by Daehwi when he probably couldn’t even give Daehwi happiness?

“Hwi, I have something important to tell you.”

Just that sentence alone, was enough to throw Daehwi off. He knew it was coming, the moment he was waiting for, the moment he knew he was going to breakdown. He saw it coming, he knew it was happening, and now, here it is.

“Daehwi, listen. I know what I’m about to tell you will probably make you hate me. But Daehwi, I am diagnosed with Epilepsy and I have had several seizures for the past year. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to worry but now…”

Before Daehwi could even react or process the whole situation, Jinyoung continues.

“My parents have found a way to cure it but I have to leave. Away from you, away from here, away from everything I have right now. I know it isn’t the best situation because how could I abandon the person I love the most right? But, I don’t think I have a choice, Daehwi. I want to get better for you, better for myself and better for my family.”

But before Jinyoung could even continue, Daehwi was already in tears and seeing that, hurts Jinyoung’s heart. He hated seeing Daehwi so vulnerable and let alone, being hurt _because of him_. Daehwi was crying non-stop and his words became muffled.

“J-jinyoung…” Daehwi manages to mutter slightly.

“Shh, Daehwi. I know. I’m really sorry that I couldn’t tell you this earlier but I have a week left before I leave for America to get treated. I know you probably don’t want to see me anymore after what I’ve told you but let’s make the best of our time, shall we? I promise the least I could do would be to be spend this whole week with you.”

“I…” Daehwi sniffles and rubs his tears away.

He takes a deep breath and looks up to Jinyoung with his red puffy eyes. He has to make use of the time before he’s gone, _gone for good._

Over the course of the week that Jinyoung had promised time to Daehwi, they visited the places they cherish the most, closest to their hearts.

At the amusement park where their love first blossomed. Daehwi stills remembers dearly that, that was where Jinyoung confessed his love to Daehwi. It was rather fascinating to say that Jinyoung was the one to express his love to Daehwi on that very day as one would say that Jinyoung was quiet, unsociable and he barely even uttered a word. Only when Daehwi came to his life, did he seem a lot brighter, more smiles and as though his world has lit up in the pitfall of darkness. Jinyoung wouldn’t think he would do such a thing but he did, and eventually he gave Daehwi one of the most arguably best day of Daehwi’s life.

More importantly, to Daehwi, the memories that they have made in their time together, Daehwi was more than content, even if time wasn't by their side now. The least he could hope for was  _future's destiny to let them meet again._

✿

It’s a year and half passed since he left. Daehwi promised himself that he’s determined to forget him, but yet, at every little thing he sees, he was always reminded of the things that Jinyoung would do or say. He just couldn’t get him out of his mind.

His best friends, Jihoon, Guanlin and Woojin, would often say that he’s being too hung up on someone when what he needs the most now is some time out with them and a good knock on the head for acting like this even after a year and a half has passed.

On a random weekend Saturday, the trio decides to call Daehwi out for a meal to a café. Daehwi was reluctant and hesitated since he knew that all they would do is grumble about him being in such a state, but eventually, he gave in and decided to go out. After all, like everyone around him said, he needed to forget and to get a breath of fresh air, rather than to stay cooped at home all day and think about someone who’s so far away and who wouldn’t even leave him a single text after the first few months.

Upon arrival, Woojin shouts his name from afar, and all Daehwi could do was to sigh. When it comes to Woojin, he was always so loud and sometimes, just sometimes, Daehwi’s ears would hurt a little. On the other hand, his other two friends, Jihoon and Guanlin, were absolutely and terribly in love with each other. It’s at times like this when he’s out with his friends, would he smile bitterly and remember that him and Jinyoung was once like that. A little weight was weighing his heart and he would often cry to himself at home, at the end of the day. Yet, who was he to complain? _His friends were always there for him no matter._

Daehwi walks over and he was greeted by the lovely couple wrapping their arms around his neck. He was petite and could be easily squashed by them. “Okay, easy there guys, I’m gonna get suffocated!” He whined a lightly and hits their arms gently.

The two just laughed at him and finally let go before they all took their respective seats with the two lovebirds, infront and Woojin just beside him.

“So…Daehwi, what have you been up to? Cooping in your room as usual?” Woojin nudges his shoulders.

Daehwi really wished he could avoid his question but he knew that it was nothing but the truth. “Yeah, the usual. But I have done something productive like I have been working on my newest song composition.” He flashes a tiny smile and chuckled. It was a bitter sweet composition that took him a lot of time and effort to write since it was involving _him, Bae Jinyoung._

As they all continue to talk about their everyday lives whilst eating the gorgeous and yes, very Instagram worthy plates of food, everyone could tell on the look on Daehwi’s face that his whole world was still in darkness. So, what is to say, what exactly would they need to do to get their sunshine, Lee Daehwi back? What or more like _who?_

They all clearly knew it wasn’t the easiest for Daehwi. The smile that he holds in front of them, they knew it was different, they knew his heart still aches and longed that someday, _just someday_ , _Bae Jinyoung would return back to him._   

✿

Just like any other day, Daehwi was on his way back home from a long day at school with council activities and of course, being one of the most excelling students, it was definitely not easy for Daehwi.

He takes the street down the alley back to his house and he passes by _that_ café. The café that holds as much memories as it did with a lot of places that he and Jinyoung shared. He stops his tracks and glances up at the signboard of the café as he smiles and reminisces the beautiful past.

This was the café where they shared a lot of time together, it was seemingly one of the best periods that the couple shared. They would always come to this café, sit at the corner right at the end of the café and burry their heads into their books, laughing at one another’s silly acts while trying to solve maths question and smiling at one another, because _they knew they had one another._ But now, it was just a passing memory to Daehwi, since he was no longer here, no longer within his touch, no longer within his reach.

It was all in his head until he snapped out of it and he decided to walk into the café to get a drink, maybe his favourite, caramel Frappuccino with a shot of coffee. Wouldn't kill for some coffee now, would it? And so, he steps in. He glances around and to his uttermost surprise, that very said man who left him two years ago was sitting in a corner at their favourite spot, staring into space and out of the window, seemingly thinking of something ever so deep. God, just what luck did Daehwi has for him to be able to run into Jinyoung? Let alone in a place that holds so much memories that the corner of his eyes was forming a little tear.

Daehwi doesn’t want to believe it nor does he choose to and simply just wanting to ignore this whole gawking situation. And so, he proceeds to the counter and quickly ordering his drink at the fastest speed he could, rushing out of the door as soon as he’s gotten his drink.

But before he could escape this whole situation, a gush of cold air grazes his face and a man stood in front of him.

"Daehwi...? I-is that you? It...It really is you!!!" Jinyoung beams and clutches his shoulders, shaking the petite male in front of him.

How he wanted to just run away from Jinyoung, how he wished that this didn’t happen to him. The devil was in his head, telling him to say the meanest things to just shoo Jinyoung away. But on the other hand, he longed to see Jinyoung again, to touch him again, to hold him so close again. Now that he was right in front of him, why couldn’t he do so? It hurts Daehwi that Jinyoung just decides to show out of nowhere and tears were forming at the corner of his eyes. He didn’t want any more suffering, he didn’t want to show how weak he was, right in front of the man he was longing to get over.

“Earth to Hwi?” Jinyoung waves his palm in front of the other. Daehwi snaps out of it and just flashes a tiny smile at the other.

“Hey Jinyoung…” Daehwi’s voice trailing off.

“Let’s go in and have a talk, shall we? I have a lot to say.” Jinyoung flashes a tiny grin at the other before taking his hand and dragging him, not caring if he agreed.

“So… How have you been, Hwi-ah?” Jinyoung looks down at his palms as he asked. Daehwi could tell he was nervous with the way he was acting and playing with his fingers, it was evident enough. But so was himself, his heart was racing. As much as he wanted to avoid all of this, his heartbeat couldn’t deny his never changing feelings for Jinyoung.

“Doing great, still alive. I suppose. Just busy.” Daehwi laughs bitterly as he shook his head.

“Well, that’s good to hear that you’re still coping well without me. I’m getting better and now I’m back.” Jinyoung sighed a little and smiles small. “You know, Daehwi ah… I miss you so much.” Jinyoung mumbles softly, still playing with his fingers.

Daehwi wanted to shout into his face that he missed him so much too, that he missed everything from the time they spent, to Jinyoung being around, _to Jinyoung being his life._ But why couldn’t he bring himself to say so?

For the rest of the time spent, they sat in silence, without a word uttered to one another. They knew how each of them felt without the need to express to one another with words, **_the feeling was mutual._**

✿

**L053R5 (4)**

**Daehwi:** GUYS, EMERGENCY! SCREAMS.

 **Jihoon:** What’s this huge ‘Emergency’ you speak of?

 **Guanlin:** As far as I’m concerned, technically there would be no emergency unless it’s school, which I doubt would be the case since you’d be running back or possibly…. ARE YOU ILL?!?!

 **Woojin:** God, why am I with a bunch of losers? Isn’t it obvious what this is about? Jinyoung. Period, y’all.

 **Daehwi:** WAIT WHAT?!?! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!?! I’m literally screaming at my phone right now, at home! WHAT ARE YOU, PARK WOOJIN?!?! A SPY?!?! OH MY GOD!

 **Woojin:** Geez, Daehwi. Calm down with your caps, my eyes are going blind. I just happen to live down the street from your house, remember? I was walking home too and I saw you…in the café with Jinyoung.

 **Jihoon:** Okay, so you’re telling us the guy who disappeared away from 2 years of your life decides to show up at some café?

 **Guanlin:** Jihoonie, you know it isn’t just _SOME_ café, right?

 **Daehwi:** Guys, the café isn’t the main point. THE MAIN POINT IS, BAE JINYOUNG. I think I need mental help, someone send me some air please.

 **Woojin:** Guess we’ll crash over your house tonight with some drinks and some snacks. ;) How does that sound, Hwi ah?

 **Guanlin:** I guess he’s probably hyperventilating now to even give you a reply, Woojin. Let’s just crash his house.

 **Jihoon:** As people say, silence means consent!

 

Before Daehwi could even reply anything at all, his doorbell rang and it was an indication that they’re already here. _Gosh, seriously, sometimes they’re just so quick. Did they teleport or something? Geez._ Daehwi heaves out a loud sigh before he walks to his door and opens it, greeted by the noisy trio. Who knows what will happen when they start prying and throwing questions about _Bae Jinyoung._

They all walk in and places down the snacks and drinks on the coffee table, sitting around the couch, making themselves comfortable in Daehwi’s house like it was second nature to them. Of course, considering how long they have been friends for, naturally they would make themselves at home.

As soon as Daehwi took his seat in the center, they all said the exact same thing in unison. “Spill, Lee Daehwi.”

Daehwi then began his dramatic story right from when he was walking home until he came to the café that held so much meanings. They all listened intensely and stared at their little growing boy, Lee Daehwi. They all knew how tough it was for him to hold back, and now that Jinyoung is back, they didn’t know how Daehwi would deal with it. But before they knew it, they were right, he became a sobbing mess as he continues to talk about Jinyoung. He couldn’t hold back his tears, his memories, _just him alone who held so much that was close to his heart._

So, the trio decides to stay for the day since it was Friday and they all huddle together, cuddling Daehwi and comforting his being. Daehwi was thankful he had them and he didn’t know how to express his gratitude that for even at a time like this, **_they were still there for him._** He was happy and contented but now, Jinyoung was back in the picture again. For the night, he decides to give his mind a rest and enjoy the companion and comfort of his friends.

✿

A week following his encounter with Jinyoung, he receives a text from an unknown number which got Daehwi scratching his head and wondering, ‘Who could it possibly be?’. But the answer was evident enough, _Bae Jinyoung._

**—**

**Unknown**

Hey Daehwi, this is Jinyoung here.

**Daehwi**

Oh h-hey, Jinyoung ah. How did you get my number?

**Unknown**

Nevermind how I got it, Hwi. I just wanted to ask you out this weekend. Are you free?

**Daehwi**

Uhm, I think so? Where and what time do you want to meet at?

**Unknown**

At the park beside the amusement park that we always go to, at 2pm. Deal?

**Daehwi**

Deal. I’ll see you there, Jin.

**Unknown**

See you there, Hwi ah~.

—

Daehwi smiles so faintly as the text conversation between the two happened. _‘He still calls me, Hwi. He remembers…’_ Daehwi chuckled to himself a little as tears start to stream down his face. He just missed this so much, _he misses Jinyoung, **he misses Jinyoung so much**._

✿

Tomorrow came sooner than expected. Daehwi couldn’t sleep the whole night, thinking of Jinyoung and reading back at their text conversation yesterday even though it seemed silly and short. Daehwi’s mind was simply occupied with Jinyoung and he just couldn’t get him out of his mind like how he couldn’t _bear_ himself to do it for the past 2 years.

As Daehwi made his way to the park, his heart was racing, thinking of all the possibility how the day would play out. He hoped that Jinyoung wouldn’t leave this time, and he would _stay, stay by him._ As soon as he reached, he sat at a bench and stares up at a sky, thinking that the day must be so beautiful now that he was back again, he felt happy that he saw a glimmer of light again in his life.

Jinyoung was making his way there to and he saw Daehwi from afar, looking up at the sky and smiling at it. He sighed a little and shook his head. He felt so much remorse, guilt and pain for leaving this boy and causing him so much agony, turning him to a Daehwi that felt out of reach to him. But now that he’s back, he wants to change everything and make up for the past two years of not being able to spend it with Daehwi. He wants to bring more memories, smiles and laughter back to his sun, his vitamin and the reason that’s still keeping him alive. _You’re more beautiful than anyone else, Daehwi ah._ Jinyoung smiles and thought to himself, as he watches him for a few more seconds before he starts to make his way over.

Jinyoung takes a seat beside Daehwi and he turns to the boy.

“Hwi ah.” Jinyoung reaches for Daehwi’s delicate hands and holds it.

Daehwi, preoccupied in thoughts previously snapped out and realize Jinyoung was holding his hand. _Do not panic, Daehwi. Get yourself together! He’s holding your hands again, after 2 years._ Daehwi’s mind was a mess but of course, who would be in the right state after the person you have missed so much was now back, and **_holding your god damn hands._**

“Jin…” Daehwi gently places his other palm over Jinyoung’s hand as he smiles very faintly.

“Look, Daehwi. I called you out today because I needed to tell you something important.” Jinyoung sighs a little, emphasising on the last word.

Daehwi’s heart was racing, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up of what’s to come. Jinyoung was hard to read like always, Daehwi thought.

“I am moving back here, Daehwi. I know this seems crazy and I know you hated me for leaving you in a lurch and going to America. But Hwi ah, would you come back to me again? I want to make it up to you and give us another shot again…” Jinyoung smiles softly as he held Daehwi’s hands, looking at him with the uttermost sincerity.

“Jinyoung…I…”

“It’s okay. I understand if you don’t want to, Daehwi. I don’t want to force you.”

“No, Jinyoung. I want to. I miss you so much…” Daehwi cups the other’s cheeks and stares into his eyes that he remembers how they used to glow when the world was revolved around them.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Daehwi chuckles, tears streaming down his cheeks before he gives Jinyoung a chaste kiss on his lips, their lips meeting each other and the sparks that they once felt before was blossoming and creating a beautiful scene in the sky again.

**_This was it._ ** _The Jinyoung he misses was finally back. Finally, back in his life. Goodbye to the 2 years of hardship and tears. It was a beautiful hello again._

“Never let me go again, okay? Silly Jin.” Daehwi smiles as he knocks gently on Jinyoung’s head, hugging him tightly in his embrace.

Jinyoung could only laugh softly as he hugs the other back.

_**It has reached their hearts and once again, it felt like a dream come true. After all, this was the life they both dream of, being together.** _

— The End —

 

****

**Author's Note:**

> Do feel free to leave feedback on my works as well! I would love to hear your opinions and what you think of it! If you're looking for someone to spazz with over Jinhwi, feel free to dm me or tweet to me or follow me @yourloyaltrash_ on twitter. Happy reading and cheers! Thank you for any support! ^^


End file.
